Uaapa?
by NaradaKarias
Summary: Bukan namanya Uzumaki Naruto jika tidak melakukan hal - hal yang di luar akal, termasuk terjebak di era Sandaime dengan Minato kecil yang mengira ia adalah ayahnya. Mungkin memang begitu sialnya kehidupan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Greeting Dear Reader, Karias membawakan Fic baru dari Naruto-san. Semoga para Reader-san memberikan kritik dan saran jikalau fic ini masih kurang memuaskan di hati para Reader-san  
Minato : Author-san!  
Karias : Hai! Minato-san!  
Minato : Author-san!

Karias : Minato-san!

Naruto & Kushina: Berisik !

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Apa! Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi ayah dari ayahku sendiri!"

Teriak Naruto tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan sang jijinya. Naruto sangat tidak akan menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi kepadanya. Sudah terdampar di masa yang seharusnya ia tidak ada bermasalah, kini ia diberikan tambahan masalah lagi. Ya, seorang Uzumaki Naruto terdampar di zaman dimana ayahnya memulai karirnya menjadi seorang shinobi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto terdampar di era itu? Seperti biasa shinobi nomor satu di konoha ini sedang asyik – asyiknya menggeledah peninggalan Yondaime dan tak sengaja menemukan sebuah gulungan fuinjutsu yang memiliki lambang merah agar tidak dibuka. Namun bukan namanya Naruto jika ia tidak membuka gulungan itu, seketika itu juga muncul lubang hitam yang menarik Naruto kedalamnya. Yang Naruto tahu ia berada di tengah hutan belantara yang mirip sekali dengan hutan di desanya. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto bergegas menuju gerbang desa, melewati penjaga gerbang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan melesat melihat patung wajah hokage. Naruto terdiam sejenak saat ia melihat patung wajah yang terpampang di depannya, hanya ada tiga wajah. Seperti seseorang telah membuang air dingin ke arahnya, Naruto menatap terus menatap sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kantor hokage dan betatap muka langsung dengan kakeknya tercinta, Hokage ke tiga Sarutobi Hiruzen. Begitulah situasi yang Naruto gambarkan saat ia terlempar ke dunia ini kepada Hiruzen, yang dibalas dengan anggukan perlahan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan pada rapat desa nanti, tidak mungkinkan aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Lagi pula kau sudah dapat bertanggung jawab untuk apa yang kau lakukan jika kau benar – benar anak dari Minato. Mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai penerusku, Yondaime"

Balas Sandaime enteng untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan serius mereka. Naruto sangat kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang kakek yang tak pernah ia miliki.

"Tapi kau masih belum tua, belum lagi aku ini masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayah. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus"

Naruto mengelak semua pernyataan yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Oh.. itu hal yang bagus menurutku, Minato sangat mengharapkan keluarga. Dan kau satu – satunya orang yang memiliki karakteristik fisik yang hampir sama dengannya"

Sang hokage tak mau kalah dalam adu mulut ini. Naruto ingin sekali membalas tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Berhenti sejenak dalam perang mulut melawan Sang Profesor, Naruto memilih untuk bertemu sang teman yang berada di perutnya ini.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama apa tidak apa- apa bagiku untuk ada di sini?"_

 **"Jujur saja Gaki, keberadaanmu di sini telah mengubah arus waktu menuju masa depan. Kemungkinan yang terburuk adalah kau dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa kita. Dan kita akan berada di masa ini untuk selama kau hidup"**

Kurama mendramatisir keadaan yang terjadi padanya dan Naruto. Naruto untuk kedua kalinya tidak dapat menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Ia hanya bisa berfikir, bagaimana cara agar ia dan si fluffy ball dapat hidup di jaman yang serba peperangan ini.

 _"Ne...Kurama apa ini memang takdir kita untuk dilempar ke masa lalu"_

Naruto baru menyadari nasib na'as yang terjadi kepadanya. Kurama mendengus kesal saat melihat Naruto baru manyadari situasinya saat ini.

 **"Yang aku tahu Kau bisa menyelamatkan semua orang yang seharusnya tidak mati di masa kita. Dan mungkin saja dewi keberuntunganmu memberikan kesempatan untukmu, Naruto untuk lebih mengenali orang tua mu. Walaupun aku tidak mengira kau sendiri yang menjadi ayah dari ayahmu sendiri. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak – bahak"**

Suara tawa Kurama menggema di mindscape Naruto.

 _"Kau sepertinya senang sekali melihatku menderita seperti ini"_

Giliran Naruto yang sekarang mendengus sebal mendengar tawaan Kurama yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

 **"Oy.. Naruto jangan kau lupakan si Kakek tua dihadapanmu itu"**

Naruto tertarik keluar dari mindscapenya menatap langsung wajah Sandaime yang mulai keriput.

"Akhirnya kau kembali kepada dunia, kukira kau kena serangan jantung. Lagi pula cepat pergi dari sini dan temui putramu yang lama sekali mengharapkanmu"

Sandaime mengusir Naruto dari tempat kerjanya yang 'tercinta'.

"Hei!.. tunggu! Sejak kapan aku setuju dengan hal ini!"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan dikenal oleh semua orang di desa ini. Cepat pergi ke ninja akademi kalau tidak salah, sekarang para wali murid harus datang ke akademi untuk menyaksikan bakat yang dimiliki anak mereka. Kau tidak ingin melewatkan ini bukan? Dan lagi pula sekarang kau adalah ninja di Konohagakure yang diperintah langsung oleh Hokage, jadi turuti apa yang baru saja aku katakan kepadamu"

Hiruzen dengan tenang memberikan perintah kepada Naruto. Naruto mendesis bahwa ia sedang diperintah sekarang.

"Hokage yang baik adalah seorang yang mampu untuk menerima tantangan yang diberikan kepadanya bukankah begitu Naruto?"

Sandaime melanjutkan perkataannya ynag sempat putus karena desisan Naruto. Senyum cerah muncul dimukanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa takut atas tantangan yang diberikan kepadanya, malah ia merasa sangat bersemangat untuk menjalankan tantangan.

"Duh, pasti. Percayalah Jiji walaupun kau tak pernah mendengarkan ini, tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi bahwa aku akan merebut topi itu darimu lagi"

"Sebelum itu kita harus mengganti nama margamu dan tentu kau tidak akan mengambil Uzumaki"

Hokage menghentikan sejenak usaha Naruto yang main kabur saja.

"Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze cocok untukku dan Minato Namikaze sangat cocok untuk anakku"

Ucapan itu berakhir dengan kepulan asap pengguna shunsin. Sandaime hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi dan mengharapkan bahwa masa yang Naruto katakan akan segera terjadi, tentunya yang baik.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Tidak sampai semenit Naruto meninggalkan gedung Hokage dan berjalan – jalan di pusat desa yang padat. Dilihatnya kesana – kemari bangunan yang berbeda di masanya, penduduk yang sepertinya tetap sama walau jaman telah berganti, ninja disana – sini menikmati waktu senggang mereka selagi tidak diberi misi keluar desa, dan lain – lain yang menarik pandangan Naruto. Tak terasa ia berada di depan gerbang akademi ninja membawa memori tentang masa kecilnya yang tidak terlalu bahagia menurutnya.

"Etto..boleh saya tanya? Dimana tempat para wali murid sekarang ya?"

Tanya Naruto ke salah satu staff perempuan yang tak sengaja ia temui di koridor sekolah. Si perempuan tertegun melihat pria tampan berambut kuning secerah matahari dan mata bule saphire seindah langit bertanya kepadanya.

"I-i-itu di sebelah tangga yang akan naik keatas"

Tanpa berkata Naruto langsung meninggalkan perempuan yang telah terkapar di tempat. Suasana ramai berada tepat di belakang pintu yang masih memisahkan Naruto dengan ruangan tempat ayahnya belajar. Menarik napas yang dalam, Naruto akan mebuat dirinya menjadi seorang ayah mulai dari pintu ini dibuka.

"Gomen... saya terlambat, saya baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Mohon maaf"

Seketika itu seluruh pandangan menuju pada sumber suara, apa yang mereka lihat mengagetkan mereka. Seorang laki – laki dengan pangkat jounin berada di depan kelas yang mencengangkan bagi mereka adalah bentuk fisiknya yang menyerupai Minato. Semua mata beralih ke Minato, sang pemilik nama hanya bisa memandang kaget atau terkejut atau rindu.

"Anda.. siapa ya?"

Tanya guru pembimbing kelas.

"Tentu saja saya adalah salah satu wali murid dari kelas ini. Lebih tepatnya saya adalah ayah dari Minato Namikaze"

Pernyataan itu menggemparkan seisi ruangan. Pasalnya mereka tahu kalau Minato adalah anak panti asuhan yang tiba – tiba saja mendapatkan seorang ayah yang masih muda lagi. Minato tidak mendengarkan bisik – bisikan yang ada di sekelilingnya yang ia tahu ia mendapatkan salah satu keluarganya. Tetesan ait mata mulai berjatuhan dimata birunya yang sama seperti orang yang telah mengaku sebagai ayah dari dirinya. Minato berlari dengan cepat menuju ke depan kelas dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat . Ini pertama kalinya teman - teman Minato melihatnya menangis. Seberapa keraspun Minato mendapat cobaan, mereka tidak pernah melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Baru kali ini saja mereka melihat emosi sedih Minato keluar. Naruto yang mendapati dirinya diterjang oleh sang 'anak' jatuh terduduk . Ia mendengar isakan dari Minato yang memeluknya dengan erat berharap Naruto tidak meninggalkanya sendiri. Naruto membalas dengan pelukan dan usapan pelan. Semua orang yang melihat reuni ini ikut terhanyut suasana ada yang menangis, tersenyum, teriak – teriak dan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata – kata.

"Kau benar – benar ayahkukan? Siapa namamu? Siapa ibuku dan dimana ia sekarang? Apa kau tak menyayangiku? Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

Beribu – ribu pertanyaan ingin Minato lontarkan sekaligus. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui jawabannya. Mengapa baru sekarang ia menemui ayahnya. Naruto tidak enak diri melihat dirinya mendapatkan perhatian seluruh ruangan.

"Minato tenanglah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kau menyelesaikan perkara kelas ini"

Bisik Naruto ditelinga Minato. Minato mendongakkan kepala, untuk pertama kalinya menatap mata biru yang sama dengannya dan warna beserta model rambut yang sama. Minato melihat janji di mata Naruto, berusaha berdiri. Naruto berdiri memberikan kesan clone.

"Sekali lagi maaf, telah merepotkan. Anda bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kelas"

Naruto mempersilahkan sang guru untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang semula tertuju kepadanya.

"Panggil saya Sentai Umino. Anda?"

"Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto beranjak kebelakang deretan meja tempat berkumpul para wali yang lain. Semua wali memberikan tempat bagi sang ayah.


	2. Chapter 2

Wah... Reader-san terima kasih atas dukungan dan kritik yang Reader-san sampaikan untuk Karias. Karias akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mewujudkan permintaan Reader-san. Karias membawakan chapter baru semoga Reader-san menyukainya. Warning! Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Karias : Naruto-san

Naruto : Hm?

Karias : Tadi Sasuke-san baru saja lewat

Naruto : (!) kearah mana?

Karias : Kesana (menunjuk arah)

Naruto : (menghilang)

Karias : Naruto-san! Ceritanya belum selesai jangan main tinggal aja

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Naruto memikirkan tentang pembicaraan yang baru saja Kurama katakan pada saat di kelas Minato.

 **Flasback**

 _Naruto berada di belakang deretan meja bersama beberapa wali melihat seberapa kemampuan yang anak mereka miliki. Yang tak pernah disangka Naruto bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan para ketua Klan dari masing – masing Klan yang ada di Konoha._

 _'Uchiha...'_

 _Pikir Naruto saat pandangan matanya jatuh pada pria yang mengenakan baju berlambang kipas yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan dingin._

 _ **"Kemungkinan orang itu adalah kakek si mata merah itu"**_

 __ _Sambung Kurama saat melihat jenis orang yang sangat ia tidak sukai._

 _"Ne... Kurama kau tahukan di sini banyak sekali orang bermata merah, meskipun mereka belum menguasainya"_

 _ **"Bodoh maksudku itu kakeknya si pantat ayam"**_

 __ _Kurama ingin sekali memukul kepala Naruto dengan pernyataan kalemnya. Sedetik dua detik tiga detik dan sampai semenit baru Naruto memberikan responnya._

 _"Pantat ayam?...Sasuke?...oh... kakeknya Sasuke? Ngomong dong, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya walaupun pada saat kecil kita sering berpas – pasan. Kurama apa Kakeknya Sasuke ini meninggal sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke?"_

 _Ungkap Naruto seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan ruangan. Kurama benar – benar akan menjitak Naruto sehabis acara ini. Pria yang ditatap berlambang kipas tadi merasa curiga dengan gerak – gerik Naruto._

 _ **" Ingat Naruto jaman yang kau pijaki sekarang adalah era peperangan. Pastinya kakeknya si pantat ayam itu tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi pada zaman seperti ini"**_

 __ _Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto tidak suka dengan perang apalagi ia sudah merasakannya di perang dunia Shinnobi ke empat. Naruto tahu jelas bagaimana rasanya kehilangan saat temannya sendiri melindunginya berharap perang ini akan usai jika dirinya tetap hidup, itu membuat hatinya terenyuh. Menelusuri deretan meja di depannya mata Naruto tertuju pada bocah yang sering mangambil perhatian banyak orang disekitarnya._

 _"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, Minato itu emang beneran jenius?"_

 _Mengalihkan pembicaraannya dari hal – hal yang berbau sedih Naruto menilai kemampuan 'anaknya'._

 _ **"Duh. Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi aku mau mengakui kalau Minato itu memang jenius hingga ia bisa menyegelku ke dalam dirimu walaupun menggunakan bantuan dewa kematian. Tidak seperti kau yang otaknya hanya memikirkan Ramen si Pak Tua itu lalu berbuat ulah yang aneh. Kau hanya mendapatkan tampilan yang menyerupai Minato tapi pemikiran dan tingkah laku seperti Kushina. Anehnya sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan kenapa aku bisa tetap waras bersamamu, jika tidak aku sudah membom Konoha dari dulu"**_

 _Tak memperdulikan sautan Naruto yang merasa di lecehkan, Kurama terus mengenang bagaimana ia setiap kali harus menyelamatkan si jinchurikinya ini dari nasib sialnya ini. Namun apa daya Kurama tidak bisa selalu menyelamatkan Naruto bahkan dirinya juga ikut merasakan nasib sialnya Naruto seperti saat ini._

 _"Woi! Ini udah dari gen jadi ya terima apa adanya. Itu aku yang dulu aku yang sekarang tidak terlalu lugukan? Lagi pula kau akan hidup bersamaku sampai ajal menjemputku"_

 _Jawab Naruto sewot mendengar rutukan Kurama. Tiba – tiba petir menyambar di mindscape Naruto atau lebih tepatnya di kurungan Kurama._

 _ **"Sialan..! aku baru mengingatnya. Aku bersama Naruto. Sudah cukup aku bersama Kushina dan sekarang bersama Naruto sampai ajal menjemput. TIDAK!"**_

 __ _Kurama meratapi nasibnya yang kesialannya merivali Naruto. Naruto tak memperdulikan ratapan Kurama, Naruto memilih untuk menanyakan hal yang lebih penting lagi._

 _"Kurama! Berhenti meratapi seperti itu, kau itu bijuu terkuat jika yang lainnya melihat kau seperti ini pasti mereka tertawa apalagi si Shukaku"_

 _Seperti sihir Kurama berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang semula ia lakukan dan memikirkan latihan apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada Naruto supaya Naruto merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di tempat Kurama. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Kurama yang seperti ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur._

 _"Aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak kita sampai di kantor Hokage. Jika kau disini Kurama lalu dirimu yang ada di Ibu bagaimana?"_

 _Sentak pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kurama terdiam. Selama lebih 30 menit Naruto menunggu dan Kurama masih belum memberikan jawabannya membuat Naruto bosan. Beberapa wali yang ada di sampingnya melirik Naruto terus yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Naruto membuat beberapa dari mereka berteriak tidak jelas, tapi tenang saja tingkah mereka tidak membuat keramaian, walaupun yang berada di luar kelas telah bernasib sama dengan staff yang Naruto temui di koridor beberapa jam yang lalu. Naruto bersama ketua klan bertepuk tangan saat ada beberapa murid yang dapat menjawab dengan benar termasuk Minato. Minato hanya tersipu malu melihat Ayahnya bertepuk tangan paling keras._

 _ **"Naruto, Naruto!, NARUTO!"**_

 _Karena terlalu bersemangat bertepuk tangan, Naruto sampai melupakan keberadaan Kurama yang memanggilnya._

 _"Wops... ya Kurama?"_

 _ **"Kau mau tahu jawabannya tidak!, kalau tidak aku mau tidur saja. Berbicara denganmu selalu menghabiskan tenagaku"**_

 _"Kurama kerjaanmu kan cuman bangun, tidur, mencari – cari emosi, terus.."_

 _ **"Lupakan saja aku mau tidur"**_

 __ _Merasa sebal Kurama menyiapkan dirinya untuk tidur._

 _"T-tunggu Kurama iya deh aku salah"_

 _ **"Nah begitu. Ini hanya perkiraanku saja Naruto, ada tiga kemungkinan yang kupikirkan. Pertama diriku yang ada di Kushina mungkin telah menghilang dan bergabung menjadi satu denganku. Yang kedua adalah aku dimasa ini telah terhapus oleh waktu itu sendiri. Yang ketiga Ibumu menjadi Jinchuriki lain"**_

 _Kurama menjelaskan dengan perlahan agar Naruto paham dengan apa yang di maksudnya. "Kalau begitu, apa kita bisa menghubungi saudaramu, Kurama?"_

 _ **"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka, mungkin jika kita berpas – pasan dengan salah satu dari mereka kita bisa saling berkomunikasi itupun kalau mereka tidak di kurung dengan kurungan yang erat. Kita lanjutkan saja nanti, aku mau tidur mataku sudah mengantuk selamat malam"**_

 __ _'Kurama ini masih sore'_

 __ _Tepat setelah Kurama mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, bel berbunyi menandakan telah berakhirnya kegiatan yang ada di sekolah. Ruangan yang semula sunyi berubah menjadi riuh karena obrolan anak – anak yang bercanda dengan temannya atau yang berlari kebelakang menuju wali mereka. Naruto melihat bagaimana Minato dikerubungi olah beberapa anak yang pastinya ingin tahu tentang Naruto._

 **End Flasback**

Naruto tidak terlalu suka untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto harus tahu bagaimana keadaan bijuu lainnya beserta Jinchuriki mereka karena ia merasa bahwa itu tanggung jawabnya semenjak tahu bahwa ia masih keturunan dari Ootsusuki Hagoromo. Di lain hal Naruto masih memikirkan bagaiman cara yang tepat untuk merawat sang anak. Pemikiran yang menumpuk di otak Naruto membuatnya tak sadar memegang erat tangan Minato yang mungil seperti takut sang anak akan berkeliaran dan tersesat, padahal Minato tahu persis dimana ia sekarang yang pastinya lebih tahu dari Naruto. Seberapapun perbedaannya desanya yang ia kenang dan sekarang, Naruto tahu kemana mereka mengarah. Minato terdiam mengikuti orang yang memegangnya dengan erat, ia tak terlalu memikirkan akan kemana tapi ia bisa melihat Pria yang memiliki mata biru langit yang sama dengannya.

'Jadi begini rasanya dipegang erat oleh ayah'

Pikir Minato saat melihat ayahnya mengerutkan dahinya seperti berpikir keras. Membiarkan Naruto dengan pemikirannya sendiri Minato mengarahkan pandangannya keseorang anak yang digendong di kepala ayahnya. Minato sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya di gendong seperti itu. Merasa pergerakan mereka terhenti, Naruto melirik ke arah Minato yang perhatiannya ke kedua orang di seberang mereka. Tersenyum kecil tahu maksud yang di inginkan Minato, Naruto mengelus – elus kepala Minato dan mendapatkan pandangan tanya dari Minato.

'Ouch... terlalu imut'

Naruto merasa kecewa karena tidak mempunyai kamera. Tapi apa di jaman ini ada kamera? Naruto harus mencari tahu keberadaan Kamera jika ada Naruto akan segera membelinya jika tidak itu sangat gaswat darurat.

"Apa kau ingin di gendong seperti dia?"

Tanya Naruto usai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang kamera. Minato merasa malu karena ayahnya yang baru saja ia kenal bisa mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan.

'Sial dimana keberadaan kamera saat aku membutuhkannya?'

Kembali Naruto memperdebatkan keberadaan kamera. Dengan mata penuh harap Minato mengangguk pelan.

'Oh... Tuhan yang maha kuasa kenapa ayahku bisa seimut ini? Kenapa aku tidak seimut dia? Pemandangan apa yang sekarang ku lihat ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan puppy eyes? Pantas aja setiap kali aku melakukan ini semua orang radius 100 meter pasti mengatakan iya dengan apa yang aku mau. Ternyata ini diturunkan dari ayah, sekarang aku tidak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Dimana kau kamera kawanku saat aku membutuhkanmu?'

"Jika Minato menginginkan sesuatu, Minato bisa meminta langsung ke ayah"

Naruto berkata sambil mengangkat Minato ke daerah kepalanya. Minato terkejut saat Naruto tiba – tiba menaikkannya tanpa ada peringatan apapun. Dari atas sini Minato dapat melihat dunia yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat. Naruto terkekeh kecil saat mata berbinar – binar muncul di wajah.

"Un"

'Kamera...'

Dari sudut pandang penduduk mereka melihat dua orang, ayah dan anak sedang tersenyum yang silaunya mengalahkan matahari membuat semua orang yang melihat ke arah mereka merasakan kehangatan tiada tara

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Reader-san udah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Masih kah kalian kangen sama Karias? *Karias_auto_dikroyok_sama_reader* maafkan hamba wahai kalian yang paling benar atas segala hal. Maafkan Karias gak pernah update karena Karias tersesat di jalan yang bernama Kehidupan *auto_ditabok _sama_Kakashi* aduh keliatannya Karias banyak di maki deh di chapter ini. Ya udahlah ya, kali ini Karias membawa chapter baru, yey. Warning! Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Karias : Guys, udah pada siap

Naruto : Siap apaan?

Karias : loh kan mau lanjut ceritanya

Minato : ku kira mau dibuang nih cerita

Karias : Mengapa kalian jahat sama Karias?

Naruto & Minato : Karena kamu udah jahat sama kita!

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Tampak tiga orang berpangkat jounin dengan cepat melesat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Mereka tidak lain adalah murid dari Hokage ke-3, Sang Tiga Sannin yakni, Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru. Ketiganya tampak tergesa – gesa menuju tempat tujuannya

"Sialan... bener nih Sensei menyuruh kita untuk segera kembali ke Konoha"

Rutuk pria bersurai putih panjang bagai duri, Jiraiya sangat kesal dengan Senseinya karena memberikan pemberitahuan singkat tanpa tahu bahwa ia sedang melakukan *observasi*.

"Diam, bodoh! Kerjaanmu hanya melihat sesuatu yang tidak berguna"

Jawab satu – satunya perempuan berketurunan senju di tim itu, Tsunade tahu betul apa yang ada di otak Jiraiya saat ini. Ini membuatnya ingin memukulnya dengan keras sampai Konoha.

"Hah... mengapa aku harus se tim dengan kalian?"

Hela napas keluar bersamaan dengan rasa jengkel, jujur saja Orochimaru juga memiliki acaranya sendiri namun mau bagaimana lagi Sensei mereka menginginkan mereka untuk segera mengakhiri misi dan kembali ke desa secepatnya.

"Oy... tenang Hime, aku hanya merasa aneh dengan panggilan mendadak ini. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu di Konoha?"

Setelah Jiraiya mengatakan itu, ketiganya merasa ada yang tidak beres dan segera mempercepat langkah mereka.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Naruto dan Minato melewati banyak penduduk yang menatap heran kearah mereka. Entah itu karena rambut mereka yang mencolok atau senyum mereka yang bisa menandingi matahari, kedua orang itu tak memperdulikan bisikan – bisikan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Tunggu dulu ... sepertinya ada yang kulupakan"

Naruto berhenti sejenak mengingat hal yang seharusnya ia ingat sejak membawa Minato. Merasa orang yang ditungganginya berhenti Minato membungkuk kebawah menatap langsung ke mata Naruto.

 **"Jangan bilang kau lupa untuk menanyai dimana tempat tinggal kau sekarang, ke pak tua itu"**

Kurama terbangun dari tidurnya akibat Naruto terlalu keras berpikir. Tak lama kemudian tatapan horor terpampang di wajah Naruto yang membuat Minato menatapnya dengan aneh. Kurama mengangguk menang karena tebakannya tepat pada sasaran, sungguh Naruto pasti tidak memikirkan hal – hal yang seperti itu.

"Sialan..."

 **"Oy, Gaki ingat tuh yang kau gendong siapa"**

'Bodoh...'

Naruto baru menyadari kalau sang anak yang di gendongnya mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Bukankah anak seusia Minato tidak boleh mendengarkan kata – kata ini? Minato mendengarkan ucapan Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Sialan?"

Kedua kalinya Naruto menatap horor ke arah Minato yang mengucapkan kata itu dengan sangat polosnya. Oh, anaknya yang imut ini mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus untuk di ucapkan. Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah di hari pertamanya

 **"Oh, jadi begini caramu mengajari anakmu yang baru kau temui, hah? Naruto?"**

Kurama menyeringai, menaburi garam di atas penderitaan Naruto, membuat Naruto ingin melemparkan Rasenshuriken ke arah Kurama.

"Ah, Minato, lupakan apa yang baru saja aku katakan ya?"

"Um..."

Sebenarnya Minato tahu arti kata itu, tapi jika ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk melupakan perkataan itu, ya... mungkin untuk kali ini saja Minato akan melupakannya _(Minato-kan jenius)_. Minato kembali melihat langit membandingkan warna langit dengan warna matanya dan ayahnya, mungkinkah warna iris matanya genetik?

"Um...Tou-san?"

Tanya minato malu – malu, ini pertama kalinya iya memanggil seseorang ayahnya.

"Hm? Iya, ada apa?"

Naruto keluar dari pergulatannya dengan pikiran mengenai tempat tinggal, toh Naruto bisa langsung saja menuju kantor Hokage meminta Jijinya untuk memberikan rumah baru atau Naruto bisa membelinya sendiri. Ya, Naruto termasuk orang yang berkucupan dengan harta yang lumayan berlimpah dari Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-Empat dan harta warisan orang tuanya, namun meskipun begitu Naruto masih belum memiliki jodoh sama sekali, malah ia memiliki anak sekarang. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatinya teriris. Naruto dapat mendengarkan tawaan Kurama yang sangat senang sekali hostnya jomblo, apa Kurama tidak ingin membagi Naruto dengan yang lain?

 **"Gah... apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Naruto! Kau pikir aku gay? Bukannya kau yang gay dengan si pantat ayam"**

'Gah, jangan angkat – angkat persoalan itu! aku tidak dan bukan gay sialan! Aku laki – laki tulen! Aku masih mau dengan perempuan!'

"Tou-san!"

Suara keras Minato, mengagetkan Naruto membuatnya berhenti mendadak. Minato serasa akan jatuh dari pundak Naruto.

'Whoops'

"Ya, Minato? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu dari tadi"

Ingin rasanya Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, mencoba mengalihkan pemikirannya dari gumaman tidak jelas Kurama.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Minato melanjutkan pertayaan yang sempat terpotong karena Naruto *mengacanginya* dan mereka hanya mengelilingi tempat yang sama sedari tadi. Apakah ayahnya Minato ini terlalu lama melaksanakan misi sampai tidak tahu kembali arah jalan pulang? Sebenarnya Naruto masih bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang maka dari itu ia dari tadi berjalan tanpa arah yang akhirnya tertuju ketempat favoritnya dari kecil sampai kini ia menginjak kepala dua.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita ke tempat itu"

Naruto menunjuk kedai ramen yang sangat ia cintai yang ternyata telah ada dari jaman ini! Jangan – jangan kedai ramen Paman Ichiraku sudah buka dari jamannya Rikudou Sannin. Minato mengangguk mengiyakan kata ayahnya, perut kecilnya berbunyi mengeluarkan suara bagai harimau yang kelaparan membuat Minato tersipu malu mendengar tawaan dari Naruto.

'Ramen-ramen-ramen... aku datang kepadamu oh, ramenku tercinta...'

 **"Dasar bocah udah tua masih mikirin ramen mulu, pikir tuh yang ada dipundak"**

Perkataan pedas Kurama tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Naruto yang telah terjatuh keranjau yang bernama *ramen* dengan Minato yang melantukan kata ramen bagai nyanyian perjuangan.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Hm?..."

Seorang pria beramput perak menerima burung pembawa pesan yang mengitari dirinya. Ia mengelus dengan kasih dan mengambil pesan dari kaki burung itu.

"Hokage mencariku? Apa ada misi baru?"

Pria itu segera kembali menuju gerbang desa yang tidak begitu jauh dari lokasinya berdiri dan memikirkan untuk apa Hokage memanggilnya.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Sksksksk..."

Suara alat tulis bertemu dengan sang kekasih kertas bedengung di ruang Hokage nan sepi. Tampak Hokage ke-tiga Konoha mengerjakan dengan *giat* kertas – kertas yang menumpuk semenjak kedatangan Naruto yang entah berantah.

"(Bruak !) Kenapa Tobirama-sensei memberiku pekerjaan ini! "

Teriak Sandaime muak mengerjakan barang yang di anggapnya laknat itu, membuat Anbu yang tak terlihat di ruangannya facepalm tidak percaya kalau itu Hokage mereka.

"Ini semua gara – gara Naruto! Aku tidak bisa tenang mengerjakan ini semua!"

Sang Sandaime menyalahkan pemuda berambut kuning yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Pertama, informasi dari Naruto yang begitu akurat membuatnya khawatir sekaligus bahagia akan apa yang terjadi terhadap Konoha di waktu yang akan datang. Kedua, ia memaksa murid – muridnya untuk kembali dan pastinya mereka akan menuntut jawaban yang mengakibatkan rusaknya sarana dan prasarana di dalam ruangan. Ketiga, jika ruangannya hancur total maka barang laknat itu akan berkembang biak melebihi kantor Hokage itu sendiri. Saat ini Sang Profesor merasa kelamnya kegelapan selain dari peperangan.

"Knock-knock-knock"

Mendengar suara dari belakang pintu, Sandaime bergegas untuk merapikan bajunya dan mengumpulkan kewibawaannya yang sempat terbuang entah kemana. Tidak mungkinkan ia tidak menunjukkan kewibawaannya, bisa – bisa ia di cemooh sama dewan rapat lainnya, meskipun Anbu yang ada di tempat itu sudah kehilangan rasa hormat mereka terhadapnya.

"Ehem, masuk"

"Maaf mengganggu anda Hokage-sama"

Masuklah pria dengan rambut perak kuncir bawah, membawa pedang pendek di punggungnya. Ia sangat sopan di depan Hokage orang terpenting di desanya.

"Ah, Sakumo kau datang tepat sekali"

Ya, iyalah Sakumo Hatake, pria yang ada di depan gerbang Konoha tadi, salah satu Jounin Jenius yang Konoha miliki. Termasuk jounin yang kuat dapat menandingi Sannin, pintar dalam IQ dan situasi darurat apapun, membuat klan Nara ingin sekali melemparinya tugas mereka, dan ahli dalam bertarung. Sandaime sangat bagga ketika ada Jounin lain yang hebat dapat menandingi muridnya walaupun tidak di bawah didikannya.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang darurat Hokage-sama?"

"Sakumo, apa kau percaya dengan perdamaian tanpa ada peperangan?"

Sakumo terkejut saat dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan sulit itu. Baginya perdamaian tanpa ada peperangan adalah sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Perdamaian saat ini hanya sementara satu atau tiga bulan mendatang peperangan akan pecah kembali menelan korban didalamnya yang tak terhingga. Jujur, di hati kecil Sakumo masih mengharapkan perdamaian yang kekal untuk masa depan anaknya beserta generasi selanjutnya. Namun harapan itu akan sangat susah dilaksanakan di masa ini, mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat membuka jalan baru, membuka penglihatan mereka bahwa perang itu hanya memberikan dampak negatif, mereka membutuhkan orang yang dapat memenuhi harapan itu.

"Hokage-sama, mungkin suatu saat nanti ada yang namanya perdamaian abadi"

"Bahkan kau hanya bisa berharap heh, Sakumo?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kita untuk berharap Hokage-sama. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Hm, mungkin Konoha akan menggapai masa itu ketika ia telah menemukan Apinya"

Wajah tertegun Sakumo, memberi Hokage isyarat bahwa ada seseorang yang mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Sakumo tersadar, Tekad Api! Ia tidak mau sombong bahwa ia mengerti dengan Tekad Api tapi Sakumo pernah merasakan bara dan panasnya Tekad Api saat Konoha dalam bahaya. Mungkin karena Tekad Api itu turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi, hanya saja generasinya yang tidak menghidupkan Tekad Api, atau Apinya saat ini tertidur menunggu seseorang yang lebih berhak menerimanya. Sakumo tidak tahu persis dengan pemikiran Hokage tapi ia dijalur yang tepat.

"Jadi, Hokage-sama generasi saya dan anda kekurangan Api ini?"

"Apinya padam seiring dengan banyaknya perang yang kita lalui, tapi aku percaya pada Hashirama-sama kalau Api itu selalu ada di setiap langkah kita"

"Ah..."

Sungguh orang yang ada di depan Sakumo ini pantas diberi gelar Sang Profesor, tapi ia masih tidak tahu dengan tujuannya kemari untuk apa, sedang Sandaime-sama dengan gagah melihat konoha dari kaca tembus pandang kantornya.

'Apa tujuanku kesini?'

Tanya Sakumo dalam hati.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bersambung

Yak, begitulah peran kali ini

Gimana Reader-san udah gak marah lagi kan sama Karias?

Maafkan Karias Reader-san

Sampai ketemu in the next chapter

Bye bye


End file.
